


I Can't Do It Again

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, I blame my friends, Something I did between classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: Just a small piece for when Kimbr finds out about the fall of Insomnia





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this small thing between classes when I was bored.

To his horror, he'd realized that he had been this way before.

Gladio knew how she would react to the words.

**_"They died protecting Insomnia."_ **

Those were the words Libertus told Kimbr. And once they registered, Kimbr just collapsed. Her breathing was getting quicker and uneven, tears were welling up in her eyes and her hands curled into fists which she pressed against her face as if to stop herself from crying.

"N-no. That… It isn't…" She started to hiccup as she cried. Tears escaped from her golden eyes and streamed down her face as her shoulders shook.

Gladio knelt next to her. "Kimbr…." He said softly.

The blonde haired woman looked at him, blinking back tears so she could see him clearly.

"They promised…" She managed to say before a sob escaped her and she clung to him, crying into his shoulder.

Gladio scooped her up and held her close.

He knew she might not make it through this without him.


End file.
